


Rictusempra is a Magical Thing

by Colourless_Green_Ideas



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Tattoos, Marriage Proposal, Remus didn't go to Hogwarts, Remus is a little shit, Secrets, Tattoos, sirius black has tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7534807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colourless_Green_Ideas/pseuds/Colourless_Green_Ideas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>from the prompt: "Your tattoo, is it smaller?"<br/>Sirius forgets to charm his tattoos to stay still while visiting his muggle boyfriend, Remus. Trouble ensues</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rictusempra is a Magical Thing

**Author's Note:**

> just a cute little something I wrote to get something out on the page. Working on writing more one shots so I can actually get something out to all you lovely people, so I suppose this is the first. Feel free to send me prompts to get the ball rolling.

“Your tattoo,”

Sirius groaned at the interruption of a perfectly good snog session. He turned his attention from his boyfriend’s mouth to his neck, leaving a trail of kisses and nips down to his collarbone.

“It- is it smaller?”

Sirius immediately froze. “I- what? Don’t be ridiculous.” He always knew this was a danger, having magical tattoos around his muggle boyfriend. He usually was careful to charm them to stay still, at least while he had his clothes off, but this time he must have forgotten. It was easy to forget, now, with the easiness of their relationship, but it was a mistake he couldn’t afford to make. “Tattoos can’t get smaller, Moons. It’s impossible.”

“Improbable.” Remus corrected and took advantage of the pause to sit up to get a better view of the offending tattoo. Sirius knew exactly which one he was referring to. The handprint on the back of his ribs that changed down to a paw when Peter was changed into a rat. Prongs’ hand/hoof print was on his front, just above his hip. At least that one stayed stubbornly steady.

“Remus, it’s always been that size, tattoos just can’t change all willy nilly.”

Remus continued his inspection, poking and prodding at the mark. “Unless they’re magic.”

“There’s no such thing as magic, Moony, unless you’re talking about how magical I am in bed, to which I would heartily agree.” Sirius tried desperately to change the subject. He couldn’t be breaking the Statute of Secrecy now, not when he was so close to proposing and making it legal to tell him.

There was a short huff before Remus pulled back and looked Sirius in the eye. “That’s an odd symbol there on your shoulder, with the triangle and the circle.” Sirius could see a slight twinkle in his eye. What was it? Did he know? He couldn’t have known. “What does it mean?”

“Oh,” Sirius let out a breath. That was the easiest question he could have asked. “It’s a symbol from my favourite faery tale growing up.” He trailed his fingers over Remus’ hands, not looking him in the eye. Even though he was still a bit rattled from Remus’ suspicions, this was a big part of how he became who he was today, something he took very seriously. Hah, puns. “It goes with a quote, too. ‘The last enemy to be defeated-‘”

“-is death.” Remus interrupted. Sirius started and looked up at Remus with wide eyes. “From the Tales of Beedle and the Bard, yes? The invisibility cloak, the stone of resurrection, and the elder wand. The Deathly Hallows.”

“How- how on Earth do you know that?” Sirius stuttered, panicking. It was too early, he couldn’t know. He was not going to let the Ministry take Remus away from him. And what about Remus? If he knows that he might have met other wizards, bad ones maybe or ones that told him all about the Most Noble House of Black. He was doomed either way.

Remus leaned in, heedless of Sirius’ panic, and kissed him gently on the lips. Things soon turn more heated as Remus pushes Sirius backwards, his head bouncing gently on the couch cushions. Remus quickly follows, resuming his exploration of Sirius’ mouth. Just when Sirius thought Remus had forgotten about all that magic nonsense Remus pulled away and Sirius heard a soft whisper just next to his ear, the feeling of the warm, damp breath muffling whatever it was his boyfriend was saying.

That is, until the unbearable tickling ensued. It was madness, he couldn’t get away, it was everywhere, always, for what seemed like hours. Just as he was starting to lose his breath from gasping and laughing so hard, it stopped. Sirius sat up and gasped from breath, heart pounding in his chest. Remus, however was fallen to the floor, laughing loudly and raucously as he tried and failed, to stutter out a sentence.

Sirius, confused and still slightly out of breath, choked out a quick “ _Finite incantatum_ ” to stop the effects of the _rictusempra_ but nothing changed, Remus was still seemingly stuck on the floor, laughing his arse off.

“I don’t- I don’t understand?” Sirius got up and started towards his jacket by the door where his wand was stashed. “Why isn’t it working?”

“Sir-Sirius! Stop!” Remus sounded pained.

“I’m trying!” Sirius panicked as he searched through his jacket pockets, trying desperately to find his wand. “Just- just let me find my-“

Remus’ laughter got louder, if that were possible. “It’s not a spell!” He shouted, causing Sirius to stop in his tracks. “It’s- you’re- your face!”

“My face?” Sirius threw a hand to the face in question. “What’s wrong with my face?”

“You- when I- when I cast it you- Merlin, your face!” Remus gasped out, still very much in the throes of laughter.

Sirius pouted. “You’re just as bad as Prongs, you are.” He opened his mouth to go on when he realized. “Wait, _you_ cast that?” Remus nodded, red in the face as he started to contain his laughter. “You did? Remus Lupin, muggle as can be, cast _rictusempra_ on _me_? Master of pranks?”

This threatened to send Remus off into peals of laughter again, but luckily he managed to contain it. “You still think I’m a muggle, Sirius? Really?” Remus shook his head and stood up, gesturing to himself wildly. “I thought, if anything, you’d figure out before I had time to tell you. I leave every full moon and come back tired with new scars, I’ve never used an electronic in my life, I even offered you Honeydukes last time you came ‘round!” Remus sighed and ran a hand through his tawny curls. “And you said you were top of your class? Hogwarts must have really lowered its standards. I’m half glad I didn’t go through.”

Sirius stood frozen for a moment, trying to piece it all together in his mind. Remus was a wizard. Remus was, apparently, implying he was also a werewolf- a dark creature. He knew about Hogwarts and Honeydukes and- “Quidditch!”

Remus frowned, probably expecting a more eloquent response.

“Quidditch, Remus! Jamey plays, I play, Lily watches it every Sunday- now you can too! I don’t have to lie and say I’m off at rugby or whatever awful muggle sport it was I told you. You can come with me, check out my broom! This is brilliant!” Sirius couldn’t stop smiling if his life depended on it.

Remus laughed and walked over to him, planting a gentle kiss on his cheek. “Yes, Sirius, I know about Quidditch. Not the biggest fan, but it’s a good way to pass the time.”

“And we can play Exploding Snap! And chess! The wizard’s kind, not that boring frozen muggle one, and-“

“Yes, yes, Sirius, we can do all that.” Remus promised, placing another soft kiss on Sirius’ cheek. “But do you know what I really want to do right now?”

Sirius hummed, bouncing on his toes. Any suggestion Moony had was bound to be brilliant.

“I want to snog you until you forget the levitation charm,” Remus whispered in his ear, “Then maybe we can take this to the bedroom, hm? See what else magic can do.”

Sirius moaned loudly, wasting no time getting his lips back on Remus’. He was right, his Moony was brilliant. "Moony," Sirius breathed between kisses. "Moons, Remus."

Remus hummed and moved his mouth down to Sirius' collarbone. "Yes?"

He didn't want to waste any time. Now that Remus knew, he could be Sirius', forever. "Marry me?"

"Yes." Remus responded, barely slowing down.

Well -Sirius mused as he tugged Remus' hair back, giving him access to his boyfriend's lips once again- that was that.


End file.
